Sabertooth's Lucy
by DimensionMelody
Summary: I wanted to join Sabertooth, to confront my fear. But my resentment towards Fairy Tail currently grows. What happens when that rage turns towards my all powerful and limitless power? (StiCy/StiLu for StingxLucy fans. Bit of Rolu, just to not make the Rolu fans that mad. Srry Nalu fans, I hate Nalu.)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

Opening the doors to the famous Sabertooth made my heart tremble with fear. The last encounter I had with Sabertooth was in the GMGs. But now, I'm starting anew, with no relationships with Fairy Tail. You are probably questioning on how I "left" Fairy Tail. Well, that isn't exactly correct. I was kicked out for being weak and useless by the one and only dense Natsu.

It was as if everyone was possessed to kick out the weaklings of the guild, which means that I was the first on the list. I was obviously mad at first...then sad...but I am REVIVED! But...my resentment towards Fairy Tail has grown stronger, making me want to get stronger. So I decided to confront Sabertooth, to its face. Let's see how these sabers bare their teeth.

I entered the guild with all eyes on me. Loudly, a booming voice silenced the whole guild and averted their eyes away from me. I looked up to see the guild master with a long pointy nose and body muscle. His face seemed far away, for his body covered most of it. He roared loudly which made me fall to my knees immediately at the sheer immense power of his magic. Trembling with fear, I felt myself start to sweat. I was scared.

**Sting's POV**

I saw Master Jiemma yell loudly at the poor blonde. I smirked as she trembled in fear at his power, she should. After all, our master is the strongest. But I never thought that I can forgive him for what he had almost done to Lector. I don't know if he'll even forgive me for how I attacked him.

But the most astonishing and surprising thing came next. She stood up. She STOOD up from his magic. How was this possible?! Even I had difficulty with trying to even kneel to his power. I wasn't even at that level of power to stand. Her eyes were blank and I watched as Master Jiemma was pushed to his knees. Her power...It was so strong. What is she? Who is she?

**Rogue's POV**

This girl is so strong. She blew Master back with her own magical power. How can she even STAND?! If this girl can control her magical power, she could even beat Master Jiemma! But this power could destroy her body easily. Also, now I know why she's so familiar. She's the blonde who was beaten up by Minerva. I can't let her inside Sabertooth. I must drive her out.

**Minerva's POV**

This blonde that I beat at GMG...This power...I want it. How did she get it? Ancient power? Or maybe she trained. For whatever reason she has it, I'll kill her for it,

**Lucy's POV**

I came back to my senses. I was standing, while everyone in Sabertooth has fallen onto their knees. What happened? I thought I was going to die...I was trapped. Some people were already at the doors, closing them; entrapping me inside. I needed to leave. Now. But there was nowhere to go. There were barely any windows, and all the exits were upstairs or from the main entrance, which was blocked. Upstairs were the higher-ups, meaning I have no chance and that the Master of Sabertooth was there. So, today is surely not my lucky day. But I might as well take the opportunity, while everyone is stunned. I ran upstairs and almost made it out the door but was blocked by the famous team, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

"You aren't going anywhere! You're staying here, until we find out more about that insane power of yours!"  
"This is going to be interesting."  
"Ugh..Can't I leave?!"  
"No, I told you that we can't let you!"  
"Fine."

I rushed forward and took out a key from my purse.

"Open, Door to the Lion, Leo!" (Sorry, if I got this wrong. Don't remember the verse for the Celestial Keys.)  
"Yes, hime?"  
"Help me! Get rid of them!"  
"Ha, so you are weak! All you do is summon spirits and go behind them! You've gotta be joking!"  
"I'm not. Weak!"

Something inside me started to go wild and my rage wouldn't stop. So I let the rage inside out.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

A blur of rainbows hit the two dragon slayers, and they were pushed down. They looked at me, dazed and got up, and used their roars.

"ROAR OF THE LIGHT DRAGON!"  
"ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!

I opened my mouth on instinct and swallowed repeatedly. The roars were gone, and a hallucination of my mom appeared. _Use it...the wings of the dragon...for you are...the Celestial Dragon itself._ Mom?! _Lucy, my dear. I'm sorry this was so surprising...But this is true. For you are the Celestial Dragon, meaning you contain powerful and limitless magic. However, do NOT misuse this magic. It is dangerous and may take months to learn. But with your talent, I believe that you can learn this properly. Do not over exert yourself, my dear. I give you my blessings._ And the voice disappeared. Mom. I know it was Mother. It was her voice. It was her sound. I...must complete her wish.

"WINGS OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

Golden wings started to unfold from my back as I started to fly higher and higher. The roof was in the way.

"CLAWS OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

I hit the wooden roof with celestial claws and blew it into smithereens. I started to fly out but noticed that some Sabertooth members could still follow me. I saw as most used their magic to lift themselves up, and they chased me. I flew and flew, but they were still in sight.

"GET HER!"  
"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"  
"DAMNIT! WE LOST OUR GUARD, ROGUE!"  
"Don't worry, Sting. I know you're still the best!"  
"Sting, we'll catch up to her."  
"Yeah, Rogue can catch her. Rogue is the best, not Sting!"

Shoot, the dragon slayers are still onto me. Sting and Rogue. I sighed heavily, I felt kinda sleepy. Alarmed, I saw a Sabertooth guild member glittering powder around me. I zoomed past, hopefully to wear off the powder. But I was still sleepy. Soon enough, I crashed into a tall building. But that woke me up. I felt revived after that exact moment and zoomed off again, for escape. This was the worst and unluckiest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I'm certain I lost them, all the Sabertooth members. But why do I feel as if shadows and light was stalking me? The sun's rays always got into my eyes and seemed to never fall down into the night. The shadows of trees and building grew taller while my shadow stayed the same. Everything seemed unnatural. I didn't even notice what hit me. I fell to the ground with crumpled wings which disappeared right before the collision. Something had smacked me down. Someone, to be exact. Right before my eyes stood the famous duo, Sting Eucliffe, the light dragon slayer and the shadow dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney. I was scared, how did they do that? I slowly crawled backwards, and got on my feet to start running. But the shadows kept me down. Light made me feel blind. I was scared. The same, unexplainable feeling that happened in the Sabertooth guild started to build. I didn't know what it was. Without notice, I unleashed it. And blacked out.

**(Other) Lucy's POV**

I woke up. It had been a while since the fake Lucy had given me the chance to awaken my powers inside of her. I had first awoken it at that guild, I think it was called Sabertooth. There were many more people there, I could've practiced to see her ability to control this power. I don't know if she can...but she must. For I am Lucy. The real one. The Lucy that was stuck and couldn't get out of the fantasy that I was sealed in. By my mother. My mother thought me as hideous and sealed me inside my very own body. And she gave a soul, the elemental dragon's soul, to my body. Until, next time...I will become the real Lucy. But first, let's deal with these dimwits, shall we?

"ARGH...THIS POWER. AGAIN?!"  
"Stay calm, Sting. It's strong and unbearable but we must capture her. She seems..."  
"Familiar? I'm pretty sure I am, Rogue and Sting. You know that I'm a fairy after all...but a powerful one. Now I'm a powerful dragon. I decided to make a guild...especially for dragon slayers and people who control parts of the elements. So do you want to join my guild? Or stay in that saggy Sabertooth guild and roar fearlessly like a bunch of little kids?"  
"WHY WOULD WE JOIN YOUR HIDEOUS GUILD ANYWAYS?!"  
"STING! Calm down. She may have a point."  
"And I do. Sting, maybe you should chill. Before I kill you."  
"EH?!"  
"After all, I am three things at once. A dragon, an angel and a devil. I wonder...I just wonder..."  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

A dark booming voice came and my body suddenly cowered. What was this? I, of all people, was afraid? Of a little old man? You can't be serious...

"You."

The Master of the two dragon slayers guild, Master Jiemma, I believe.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

He roared at me with a thunderous voice once more. My body shivered and went on its knees. No way...it can't be. I'm afraid of something for the first time in my life. I licked my lips and smirked.

"No way, old man."

I used most of my magical power on him and he fell to his knees , sweating and anger marks were appearing on his face. I used more force this time, and he stopped until he said something weird.

"Jorojorojorojorojorojorojoro!" he stammered.


End file.
